


Buio

by babycin



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando sei piccolo hai paura del buio perché nel buio si nascondo i mostri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buio

Quando sei piccolo hai paura del buio perché nel buio si nascondo i mostri.  
Anche se poi per assurdo aspetti la notte di Helloween per travestirti proprio da mostro.   
I bambini hanno mille risorse. La notte delle streghe per loro è un gioco, esorcizzano così le loro paure, sono fantastici.  
Io ho sempre amato la notte. Lo so, ora penserete che io amo il buio perché sono un mostro. Ma non è così, la amavo anche prima, anche quando ero bambino.  
La mia infanzia ovviamente non è stata come quella di tutti gli altri, il che può spiegare questa piccola devianza. Una delle tante. Devianza che da grande si è ingigantita facendomi abbracciare la notte come se fosse una compagna silenziosa.  
Io amo il buio perché confonde i confini, perché dilata lo spazio e il tempo si sospende.  
La notte non ha limiti, l’oscurità cela la verità agli occhi e distorce le percezioni.   
La mezzanotte è un momento magico, è la fine e l’inizio. E’ un attimo, l’attimo esatto in cui il tempo smette di avere un senso perché è finito e non è ancora cominciato.  
La mezzanotte è come l’attimo della morte, la fine e l’inizio, un attimo sospeso.

 


End file.
